Pleasantly Suffering
by Peter-Stark-Rogers
Summary: [This story take place in 1951] Keith finds out he is gay and is sent to a mental hospital where he is told that he is very sick. He believes that he has a mental illness that needs to be treated, but what will happen when he meets Lance? A very shy patient from Cuba that takes a liking to him? Will he be able to continue pushing away his emotions for society?


Chapter 1 "The curable Illness."

[Chapter summary. Keith is in an interview with his doctor to talk about the problem that he has.]

[Disclaimer I don't hate Gay people! I am just sick of stories where a character comes out as gay and everyone excepts them right off the bat. Or when literally all the characters come out as gay/bi or whatever. I wanted a story where there was pushback. Where their love it looked down upon. Thus what we have here]

Date 1/4/1951

Patients Name: Keith Kogane

Age: 16

Illness: FAG

"Hello. My name is Keith Shirogane and I am sick." Keith said softly as he sat in his chair. Across from him was an older man in a long white coat, who sat there listening silently. There weren't many other things in the white room other than the two chairs they sat in, and recorder place on the table next to him.

The man smiled at him and nodded. "Good. Admitting your problems is the first step on the road to getting them fixed. I do have one question though." He lifted one of the many papers that had been laying on his lap moments ago, and began to read it. "It says here on your medical record that your name is Keith Kogane. Any reason why you gave a different name?"

Keith shifted stiffly in his seat before glancing up at the doctor. "Well, that was my biological father's last name. He and my mother died when I was young." He paused as he gracelessly shuffled his fingers together. "My older brother adopted me when I was really little so it's become a habit of mine to say that is also my last name."

"Not a problem." The other replied. "Though while you are here we are going to need you to go by your birth name. Not as a punishment, but simply because it will make it much easier on the staff when they give you your medicine or treatment."

"What kind of treatment am I going to be going through?"

"That will be discussed later. For now, why don't you just continue on with your introduction." The doctor replied, waving him off.

Keith shrugged "Okay. What else do you want to know?"

"Anything that you think is important for me as the doctor to know. Why don't you explain your illness a bit more? I want to know how much you know about it."

He hesitantly nodded it as he glanced back down at his hands. "Well it all started about a year ago I guess. Everything had been normal up until that point. I hadn't noticed any symptoms or felt off whatsoever...I had just gone into 10th grade and I remember it was really close to my birthday."

Although he was rambling the doctor didn't seem phased and just continued to give him encouraging nods. A nonverbal way of telling him to continue. Keith seemed to understand this and relaxed a bit more, even slouching in his chair as he continued his story.

"It had to have been close to my birthday because that's why I went up to him. Him being my best friend Haden. All I had meant to do was invite him over to the house so that he could celebrate my birthday with me and my brother, but as soon as I saw him I knew things were different."

"Different how? Like he seemed like a different person?"

"Kind of, but not really. I don't know. There were similarities and differences alike. The similarities being that he didn't look any different and speaking wise he didn't use any language that was out of the ordinary for him. But he just acted like... I don't know. It just seems like he was hiding something. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he kept shooing me off. Next thing I know we are arguing and just as I was about to leave him grabbed me and-" Keith stopped himself. His mouth hung open like he was going to say something else however no noise came out."

"That was when he infected you, wasn't it? You poor boy you can't blame yourself. He used you." The doctor explained, mistaking Keith silence for guilt. "Many people with this illness transfer it to the people they think trust them. They take advantage of the weak and try to corrupt our youth into thinking that something like that is okay!" The doctor blinked a few times before attempting calming down. "I'm very sorry you had to see that my boy. I seemed to have lost my cool for a moment."

Keith just nodded. "Shiro said it wasn't my fault either. He said that it's a curable illness that with the proper help I could get fixed and that I shouldn't worry."

The doctor smiled. "It sounds to me like your brother is a very smart man. He is right about us fixing you. Soon enough you will be good enough to be allowed back in the public again. Now how exactly did he infect you?"

Keith fell silent again, refusing to give out the information that the doctor wanted

"Don't worry. This is a safe place. None of the information that you state here will be released to anybody outside of this hospital. Just the fact that you are here, and allowed your brother to place you in this hospital already shows great initiative in wanting help."

"Well um..He kissed me." Keith replied. "And after that, I didn't know what to think. I ran out of there and ran straight to my brother. It wasn't that the kiss was bad, I just-"

"But it was. It was very bad. It is a terrible sickness to think otherwise." The doctor interrupted. He didn't want to scare his patient but he wouldn't stand that kind of talk in his office.

Keith went silent again as the doctor stood up.

"I think that that will conclude today's session. There should be a nurse waiting outside to show you to your room in the B wing. She will also show you around our facility, as well as where the other patients are. You may go out to her whenever you are ready."

Keith inwardly sighed as he stood up and began to walk to the door. Though before he could get there the doctor placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son. You're not a fag. You're just confused."


End file.
